Digimon Tamers A Turn Of Events
by rikato matsuki
Summary: Does Takato like Rika...Does Rika like Takato more coming soon


Takato- Hi everyone wow...+looks at the fan-fic...+ wow...this is a Rukato

Rika- uhhhhh-oh not another one

Takato- not another what...?

Takato- oh i get it...well i support Rukato. Rukato all the way

Rika- Wow...thats cool and all but...WHY DO YOU WANT TO PUT THIS ONE UP.+stays quiet...+

Takato- well heres the disclaimer Rikato doesnt own digimon if she did than she would have digimon stuff everywhere and she would make a digimon theme park.

Takato- So I hope you read and enjoy the fan-fic tried to stop rika from getting to angered

Takato- this is Rikato's first Rukato fan-fic and once again RUKATO RULES!

Digimon Tamers: A Chain Of Events

Chapter 1 Confusion

Takato was a normal teenager who loved digimon. He walked around Shinjuku for a while (the area that he lives in though.) At seven he went to the park and sat down.  
"Do I like her or do I just like her as a friend." Takato thought about it all night well for two hours. "It the weekend, I think I'am going to go home and think about it." He got up and we started to walk away until he saw someone walking over to him.

"Hey Gogglehead." Rika said as she was still walking over.  
"gogglehead."

"GOGGLEHEAD."Rika started to get mad. "Hey." Rika made a fist and than she hit him."

Takato looked at Rika "Huh...oh sorry i was just thinking about something."

Rika sighed and than she apoligized. Takato froze and than thought "Did she just apoligize."

Rika sighed again and than said "So...do you want to come over tommarow." Takato thought about it.

"Yeah that would be cool."

"What time."

Rika thought about it and than said "Ummm...how about five."

Takato nodded and than said "Yeah...that would be ok." They both walked home and than they went online.

(sorry if i took your idea but i was reading one and than i thought it was a cool i dea and than i just put it in my fan-fic iam sorry about that if you want me to take it out i will and nothing will be the same there all random and its total not the same but iam sorry about that)

Takato went home when he got online he was talking to people and than he noticed that all the tamers where on. so they started a chat room.

(Takato) Takato5047 - "Hey Guys"

(Ryo) Digimon King- "Hey."

(Rika) Digimon Queen- "Oh-no not you."

(Jeri) Puppy Lover07- "hey I'am making a new puppet."

(Kazu) Digimon King 2- "Hi"

(Kenta) Digimon King 3- "Hey"

(Henry) Crazy Digimon- "Hey eveyone"

Takato5047- "whats everyone doing tomarrow."

Digimon Queen- "TAKATO DONT TELL THEM"

Digimon King 2- "What's going on"

Digmon Queen - "NOTHING"

Takato5047 - "Calm down Rika I just wondering I promise I wont't tell anyone."

Digimon King- "Hey Rika...ummmm...do you want to...hang out...tomarrow."

Digimon Queen - "I can't I'am busy tomarrow."

Digimon King- "...ooh ok...ummm how about the next day...like...would you...go..on...a..date.

Digimon Queen - "NO"

Takato5047 - "Rika..."

Digimon Queen - "Ryo...If you ever try and do that again i swear I will hurt you."

Takato5047- "Calm down Rika...please"

Digimon Queen- "The only one that I like is...Nevermind"

Takato5047- "Who do you like Rika..."

Digimon Queen- "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS GOGGLEHEAD."

tAKATO5047- "Oh...ok sorry."

Digimon King- "where did everyone go."

Digimon King 2- "They all had to go."

Digimon King- "But there still in the chat."

Digimon King 2- "Oh...ummm...i dont know than...Oh by the way I know who Takato likes."

Takato5047- NO KAZU DONT PLEASE"

Digimon King 2- "He likes Rika.."

Takato5047- "...N...No...I dont."

Digimon Queen left the chat.

Digimon King- "Why did she leave."

Takato5047- "Yeah...she didnt even say bye.."

Crazy Digimon- "uhhhh...i have to go Suzie wants on the computer bye."

Digimon King- "bye"

Takato5047- "bye"

Digimon King 2- "bye"

Takato5047 "wheres everyone else at..."

Digimon King 2- "ummm Iam not sure..."

Takato5047 - "I got to go...bye."

Takato signed off and than he wentdownstairs for a litle bit. "did I say something wrong..that made Rika sighn out of the chat or did she just have to leave and she was in a hurry."

He got ready for bed and than laid down he kept thinking about it. He finaly fell asleep though

Takato - ok ummm that was a normal ending but i'am trying to come up with a funnier ending lol

Rika - i thought you said this was a rukato...

Takato - it is...

rika - but Rikato made me hit you...i thought it was a Rukato.

Takato- well it might be a long time before that happens...

Rika - well if its a Rukato it should have already happen...well thats what happens in most of them anyway doesnt it...

Takato - well...please read and reveiw and I hoped you liked it 


End file.
